La Caduta Piacevole
by love.strawberries
Summary: [shounen ai, 1x5, AU] Sometimes you just have to let go. Sometimes you have to let yourself be open to the possibilities. Carpe Diem.
1. La

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and this story comes solely from my imagination.

* * *

**NOTES:** This is my very first 1/5 story EVER... y'all know i'm much more of a 1/2 fan... But I couldn't resist, and I hope you guys like the... change of scenery? 

x  
x  
x

Wufei tried to keep his voice from raising any louder then it had to be. his hand froze in midair, his hair falling around his face as his fingertips brushed against the hair tie that had been his target. "What?"

Heero just stared, leaning against the doorway of Wufei's room, with his arm nonchalantly crossed over his chest. The words he spoke came out in his usual, slightly nasal monotone. "I asked, do you want to go out with me?"

Wufei dropped his hand, and his eyes followed, lowering from where they had fused with Heero's in the mirror of his dresser.

The words ran through his mind, chasing itself into dizzying circles.

_-Do you want to go out with me?-_

Did he?

Oh, he'd thought about it enough, but that's all they'd ever been, thoughts. He hadn't ever let them develop into wishes or hopes.

That would've made him... vulnerable. If there was one thing Wufei hated the most, it was being vulnerable. Open.

_-Do you want to go out with me?-_

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes and let his thoughts turn into dreams.

But that would make him vulnerable

Wufei opened his mouth, not entirely sure what to say, but a soft sound stopped him, making him look up.

Heero had moved away from the door frame, and had slipped outside of Wufei's room. His face gave nothing away, and even the unusual small smile that twisted his lips up was as emotionless as his usual blank stare. "Just think it over."

And then he was gone.

Wufei's hand finished it's small, graceful movement, and the task of pulling his hair back into it's ponytail was finished.

And as he turned to leave his room, a small thought entered his mind.

_Heero smells like strawberries._

Wufei smiled, a small upward slide of his mouth that echoed Heero's earlier expression, and let his mind finish, dream.

_I wonder if it's his shampoo?_


	2. Caduta

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and this story comes solely from my imagination.

* * *

**NOTES:** Part two! I hope you like, there's only one part left! 

x  
x  
x

Heero sat in front of his laptop, letting his fingers play over the keyboard, the small room filling with the sounds of flesh meeting plastic, easy and smooth.

His report for his English Lit class was due in two days time, but he kept procrastinating.

The smell of fresh herbs, and the movements of long limbs kept his mind spinning, focusing on anything but Shakespeare.

Wufei say across from him in their tiny living room, resting on the couch and reading a book. Heero didn't know what, it was in Wufei's native Chinese.

What had caused him to ask Wufei out, only the day before? Heero sighed, the sound breathy and inaudible, and his fingers stopped on the keyboard, resting on nonsensical letters as he thought.

He had gotten tired of watching, that's what.

He noticed Wufei's glances, long enough to make the hair on his arms stand, short enough to not make him feel uncomfortable.

And he'd found himself returning the shy meeting of eyes, wandering, what if? He was better with cold hard facts, easily explained and easily figured, but something about the way a hint of a blush would touch Wufei's cheeks when their glances met... He found the idea of what caused those blushed more interesting then the mathematical equations he was so found of.

Wufei made him think, made him consider what to say and what to do.

Heero could tell by the way that Wufei combed back a lock of jet black hair behind his ear that Wufei could feel his gaze, and it was making him uncomfortable.

Usually, he'd turn away, but today... It was the end, of sorts.So he kept on, running his fingers lightly over the smooth space bar.

Finally, Wufei looked up from his book, and his seemingly-dead eyes rested lightly on his face.

Heero smiled.

That tint of red flooded Wufei's cheeks again, but this time was accompanied by his lips curving up sweetly.

Heero knew then that he was doomed to never be satisfied by his equations again.


	3. Piacevole

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and this story comes solely from my imagination.

* * *

**NOTES:** It's the end... I can't believe it, my first Heero and Wufei story... And it came out good, better then I thought... I think I'll write more of this pairing... Should I? I'd love to hear from you guys! 

x  
x  
x

The food between them was untouched, their hands too nervous to risk the chance of meeting as they reached out.

They couldn't meet the other's eyes, but Wufei couldn't pull away from the curve of Heero's cheek, and Heero couldn't look away from the piece of Wufei's hair that just touched the white cloth of his shirt.

"It's getting cold."

Wufei's voice encouraged the actions they held back, but didn't produce the desired results.

Heero only shrugged, his thin blue shirt riding easily on his shoulders. "I can't reach for it."

The simple words were brutally honest, and stunned Wufei into looking up at him, eyes fluttering just a bit.

It was in vain, because Heero was staring down at his own hand, as if questioning why it couldn't (or wouldn't) perform such a simple task.

Wufei grinned. Heero looked so stupefied, so lost in the question.

Heero glanced up, and caught the last whisper of Wufei's fading smile. He bit his lip, raked his teeth over the slightly peeling skin, and slowly brought his hand up, leaving it hovering palm upwards between the rapidly hardening rolls and the wilting leaves of the salad.

Wufei stared intently at it, knowing that such a simple gesture was in fact something complicated, something either unbearably good, or deathly bad.

He slid his hand across the polished wood of the table, but couldn't bring himself to raise it, to touch it with Heero's. He looked up, his eyes full of insecurities and doubts and apologies, but only met Heero's smile.

Heero's hand lowered, turned, and covered Wufei's.

Wufei's smile touched his eyes, his emotions, and held by Heero's steady grip, he turned his hand over to entangle his fingers with Heero's.

The meal was never eaten, but the dessert was.

Strawberries.


End file.
